


All I Need Is You

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ!! Omegaverse, M/M, This should be BokuAkaOsa but I made BokuAka with OsaAka and OsaKage drama, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: This fic came to life thanks to maddox_rider and mimiru_shin ideas. I find it interesting and tried to do something with they "gave" to me. The idea isn't mine but I had some fun thinking over it.I swear this is BokuAka and they will be together, but for now, withstand the angst (lmao).Thanks again, and I hope everyone reading this after, have fun with it.୧( ˵ ° ~ ° ˵ )୨
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

_I never loved you, Osamu. You did mark me, but the one I want, with every fiber in my body… Will be always Koutarou._ Akaashi said this with a sad smile, but eyes that had a strong resolve in them. "You being serious about this just make it worse; you know that your body won't accept anyone besides me, so why fight against it?"

Osamu was right. This would be better for Keiji as an omega, but his heart and his body never forgot _that person._ His best friend, that one point, despite being a Beta and knowing the cons, confessed to him.

 _Koutarou._ Just saying this name or thinking about him was enough to make Keiji happy, and smile. _The one I want to be with is Koutarou; more than anything else defined by the fact of being born as Omega and Kou being an Beta, I want to be with him. Because I feel everything with the same intensity he emits when smile at me._

Osamu wanted to say something against this, but he couldn't. Because he knew that even being a _whim,_ an act that occurred in the spur of the moment where his alpha instincts acted instead of reason… Osamu didn't wanna let go of the Omega that he also loved for some time.

 _But feelings aren't a thing that we control, you know._ Tobio words ringed clearly in Osamu ears; almost like he was there, physically, staring at him with that straightforward blue eyes. The one that chose to go away after this whole mess, while saying "I'll be there when you need me." 

_Miya Osamu-san_. Keiji's voice pulled him back to the present, to the person in front of him. Osamu, remembering the fact that Destiny brought him together with a mate that would never truly love him, was breaking his heart just the same as knowing how much he wanted to be with Tobio and couldn't at this moment.

Osamu also couldn't fight it back that much at his alpha instincts, the same ones making him feel with his whole body, the scent coming from Keiji. His senses going numb with the sweet scent of mint and honey, while his alpha side howled at him to make Keiji his. To take everything he wore away, and taste everything that body could give. 

_Kei...ji-san… You smell so good…_

Osamu pulled Keiji in his embrace, suddenly and fiercely, grabbing his waist while his nose was deeply sniffing his neck. His mouth nibbling hungrily at Keiji’s ears, as if he was eating his favorite meal.

_Huh…? No, I don’t want to! Osamu-san!!_

Keiji tried to push him away, desperate to free himself from that grip but Osamu wasn’t moving at all. The more he pushed, stronger was the grip around his waist and body. To get things worse, Keiji’s “little devil omega” - the nickname that came in a self-mockery moment, to describe his instincts as a omega - was more than willing to give in to Osamu’s body.

And this absolutely terrified him. The idea of his body wanting something that his heart wasn’t. And at some point, his reason wasn’t enough to keep struggling against his omega self.

_Hey… Can I taste you more? All of you._

Osamu sounded like he was begging for an answer. An affirmation to continue what they were doing.

_...Yes. Touch me… (Bokuto-san.)_

Keiji's eyes and mind were hazy, but the one he was seeing was the person he wanted more than anything. 

And with this, any restraint keeping them away from each other, vanished.

Osamu starts to strip himself with haste, like he is sinning for make Keiji wait. His body was buzzing with the anticipation of it, and Akaashi’s scent seemed not only to lure more as well involve him whole. 

Osamu was nuzzling his nose in the crook of Keiji's neck, inhaling the scent that alone was enough to make his body shiver. Keiji, on other hand, was clinging to him like his life depended on this.

_This is what it means having a soulmate? You desire someone more than just physically?_

They both thought the same thing, for little seconds, but this wasn't important. Their minds couldn't reject what was happening, as long their bodies talked the rest.

Keiji was rushing to free himself from the confines called clothing, and was doing exactly the same for Osamu. Both urging each other to feel their bodies quickly, while Osamu hungrily kissed Keiji all over. Sucking, nibbling, marking him in any visible part as a sign of whom Keiji belonged. 

At that moment, this is what mattered.

That night, both of them just listened to their primal desires. But the morning came, and with it, the shame for not knowing what to do or say to Koutarou consumed Keiji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY, CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!!
> 
> Okay, this time I wanted to explain this "love rectangle" (lmao). Thanks again to Pixie, someone who is really helping me a.k.a reading my "no ending rants about Haikyuu"; if you ever need me for helping ya, just say the word.
> 
> Ah, thanks for almost 400 hits in few days. I feel like the love and fun I have writing this showed off to you all, somehow. All the comments only made me the energy to keep writing.
> 
> (๑♡⌓♡๑)

Meanwhile, Keiji was packing his things again to go to work. Onigiri Miya was a nice place to stay at while working during lunch hour, but he couldn't stay forever there. He did accepted the offer of coming to a quiet place to work while having his lunch, but now this offer was wearing him off. The ‘meaning’ of it changed, after all.

Even though he was always welcome in the private office, staying there for too long would be no good. Memories of his last heat coming, the one that gave the mark he now bear in his neck and a proof carved in his skin showing off what happened.

Besides, knowing that it was almost time for his rut to come, it was better to stay away from Osamu. The one who now was his alpha. Just a bite on the neck and his previous friendship with Osamu, changed.

Too late, though. Osamu headed upstairs to give more onigiri to Akaashi, thinking that he could be hungry later. Keiji heard the footsteps and regretted staying there for too long.

_ Hey, I brought something for you. Let's eat, it's delicious. And I brought drinks too! _

Osamu said while unpacking everything he brought for them to eat together, humming happily.

Keiji's heart sank, thinking how it would be great if he actually loved Osamu instead of being more like a possession. He could be truly happy with those caring little things that he was receiving from Osamu, but… 

His mind just thought of Bokuto doing exactly the same. Ever since he can remember, Bokuto was there. The more he looked at Osamu, more he wanted to be with Bokuto.

_ Thanks, Osamu, but I have to go. I- I have an appointment soon, so if I don't leave right now I'll get there late. Sorry. _

And Keiji did leave, quickly. As if he was running from a beast, from a lion stalking his prey. He truly was scared of the same thing happening again if he stayed close to Osamu.

Osamu, on the other hand, stopped eating and sighed. It was pretty obvious that he was being pushed away; that Keiji was running away from him ever since that night. 

_ Everything feels wrong in this relationship... _

* * *

  
_ Kou, you came. Thank God, I was worried about you not coming.  _

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, but in answer he received a grim look. Something not common to the one that is more likely bright like a star. This wasn't good at all.

_ So… You now have a mate, huh? That's good to hear, now you don't have to suffer anymore, right?  _

Bokuto said in a flat tone, trying to sound normal and unaffected by it but every word hurt like hell. He was cursing himself for not being an alpha right now, for the first time. How can he be happy if "his world" found someone else? A mate who isn't him?

_ Y-yeah, now I have. Thank you, Kou. He is… Osamu-san is trying his best for me, and I'm trying to get used to him. _

Lies. They both were telling lies, and they knew it. The silence that followed made Akaashi uncomfortable, while glancing at Bokuto and watching him act in such an awkward way.

They still ate together and made small talk for some time, but the loneliness they felt was too strong to ignore. And the food that was usually very tasty in each other company, was now bland. Disgusting, even.

_ So… Uh, I need to go back to work, Akaashi. You want to talk more til the train station? _

Keiji blinked twice before looking at Bokuto. The unexpected invite made Keiji's eyes go wide, and looked at him in awe. Yeah… just like always.

Why? Why was he so damn caring towards the one who betrayed him? Why… Just this simple invitation to walk together for ten more minutes was fulfilling his day in a way that Osamu could never do?

_ Sure. I'll go with you, so please bear with me for the next few minutes okay? _

Keiji laughed, really happy to receive this invite. To not be rejected by him, despite everything. Despite their relationship being only friends now, not lovers.

Bokuto pouted when he saw Akaashi frowning and losing to his thoughts.

_ You talk like you're being a nuisance, Akaashi. I don't like it, you know? I… will never see you in that way, and whenever you need me, just call me and I'll be there for you. _

Koutarou said that while offering his hand to Keiji, and the smile he gave him made his chest feel warm. Just his presence was enough to get Keiji both flustered and ecstatic.

_...Just like always. _

_ Hm? You said something, Aghaashi? _

_ Ah, nothing. Just... You’re always shining bright to the others around you, and aren’t letting things put you down. I truly admire that, just wanted to say it to you. _

* * *

Tobio liked him and the "how much" was visible. After all, those blue eyes always find his own. How could Osamu not see that when it was so obvious Tobio looked at him so much, to the point that his employees also noticed.

_ Nobody is going to notice such beautiful alpha looking at me making “heart eyes”, fool… _

Is what Osamu thought many times but never said. Being with another alpha was not something that he was against this before but… Osamu felt that wasn’t the right thing to give some kind of hope to him. That would be something awful to do with him, now he has a mate. 

_ Osamu-san.  _

It was Tobio, calling him to the conversation they were having while drinking sake. Tobio didn’t like to drink but still was going to Onigiri Miya and waiting for Osamu. They were drinking together every Friday, whenever they had free time for it. 

A dangerous routine to had, but both got used to it and not doing this anymore would be way more strange. Habits are dangerous.

_ Ah, sorry Tobio-kun. Today I wanna drink til this  _ izakaya  _ closes. Can you look after me? I don’t want to go home today, so… Can I go to yours after? _

_ Sure, we will go there after leaving here. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. _

Tobio hands closed over the hem of his t-shirt. His hands went white while his cheeks and ears were tinged with a light red tone: and he would’ve succeeded in hiding this. But Osamu was already looking at him, greyish eyes looking at him and a teasing smile on his lips.

_ Why are you this cute? These… red ears… right here… they say more than your mouth ever did. They always did.  _

Tobio trembled at these gentle yet passionate touches that seemed to burn his cooled skin. The red tone in his getting deeper and the willingness to just stay being touched like gave the push Osamu needed.

_ Can I kiss you? Can we go now to your house after? _

No words were needed from Osamu anymore. His light touch on Tobio’s ears were enough. The way Osamu cupped his face and the way leaned for a kiss, too. When they broke the kiss, panting and willing for more, Tobio smiled.

_ Yes. I don’t want this night to end now. Just like you, Osamu. _


End file.
